1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for supplying a "pair of wires", i.e. two separate wires which are side by side but not interlaced, to the wire guide of a coil winding machine, more particularly a rotary wire guide.
In the art of manufacturing coils of copper wire, there is a known problem of winding the pair of wires when the winding machine is of the kind having a fixed coil and a wire guide rotating around it. In such cases it is essential to prevent interlacing of the two wires which form the pair and come from two separate supply spools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This problem has hitherto been solved by various devices, but in nearly all cases the supply spools are mounted on a holder which rotates in time with the wire guide. It can easily be seen, however, that this method is relatively complex, inefficient and disadvantageous, mainly because of the difficulty of subjecting the rotary group of spools (which has high inertia and momentum) to the high rotation speed and abrupt accelerations to which the wire guide is normally subjected.
More recently, it has been proposed to place a first spool so that it rotates in time with the wire guide, whereas the second spool is held stationary. This method, which reduces the inertia of the rotary group of spools, clearly improves the operating conditions but the improvement is still inadequate, more particularly with regard to the supply of wire guides rotating at higher speeds.